Naruto:Ochita no eiyū
by Mr Jokie
Summary: What if Naruto's life had more dark turns, would he still be a happy go lucky ninja? Or an evil killing machine? Well what if you add in the death of a loved one, and a crazy foul mouthed Demon, the consequences can be great. Rated M for language, and gore.


A/N: Welcome my dear victims, to the house of Horror, and everything that's wrong with the world, I think. Well this is a Naruto fan fic as you can see, so have fun reading it. Got complaints, write a review, got compliments, write a review, and if you want to give constructive criticism write a review, If you wanna flame, then god help me, I will smite thy ass!

Also thanks to my Beta, StellarCentric, for making this ass smiting chapter

Disclaimer: All the characters, names, and places belong to Kishimoto, I own nothing, and will never own them, unless I wake up rich tomorrow morning, which we all know won't happen, but I would love for someone to give me Naruto as an early Christmas present.

It was a dark and quiet night, and hardly a sound could be heard in the streets of Konoha. The eerie wind blew through the town, and the silence was interrupted by footsteps, if they could even be called that. The steps sounded lifeless, the feet of an orange- clad boy just dragging themselves. The boy looked battered and bruised, and he opened his lifeless eyes, hardly showing any emotions. It was evident that the 10 year old boy was simply holding in the tears that wanted to flow freely; his blonde hair dirtied by blood, and contained pieces of glass, and what looked like spit.

The boy got near his apartment complex, looking up at his home, he dragged himself up the stairs, trying not to give into the pain. It was hard for him to even breathe, let alone lift his broken feet, and after 30 minutes of taking a step up, falling, picking himself up, taking a step, and falling again, he got to his house. The door was vandalized, sprouting numerous different insults, and demon orientated words.

The blonde, whiskered boy pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened his door, and walked into his house. The yellow wall paper was peeling off, showing a black under part, and the carpet looked as if an army of cats had violently attacked it. The boy stumbled inside, falling as he took his second step inside, and he allowed his mind to enter darkness.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXXx XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXXXXXXxx xxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXXXXx x

The young blonde, called Naruto woke up as the sun hit him in the face. The bruises and cuts from the other night were all healed, and the boy got up off the floor he spent the night on. Stretching out his arms as he yawned, he rubbed his eyes and went off into the bathroom to have a bath.

XXXXxxXxXxXxXxxxxXXxxxxxxXXX XxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXX xxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxx XX

Naruto walked out of the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. He put on his goggles, and the rest of his orange clothes. After putting on his sandals, Naruto slipped on a mask of happiness, to hide the depressed look he had been wearing for the last half an hour. The blue- eyed boy opened his door, and closed it behind him as he walked out, locking the door, and pocketing his key.

Naruto hated being 10 years old; he couldn't do any 'cool ninja thingies', as he liked to put it. The yellow-haired Kyuubi-container ran to school as he realized he was late, and after a few minutes of quick running, ignoring the glares of the civilians and a few ninjas,. Naruto got to the Ninja Academy, but he was late and managed to walk in during one of Iruka sensei's lectures.

"Now what time do you call this!?" Iruka said to Naruto, and the anger surrounding him was nearly visible.

"11 o'clock" Naruto stated bluntly, putting his hands on his head.

Naruto looked visibly careless; this managed to annoy his teacher even more than he already had. Naruto started to walk toward a chair at the back of the class., He climbed the stairs, and plopped himself down on a chair, with a bright smile on his face. It looked real to everyone, but Naruto himself knew it was fake, but continued to hide it.

Naruto noticed a bit of movement next to him, he turned to see Hinata Hyuuga fidgeting with her fingers. She was a light shade of red, but Naruto didn't think much of it, instead opting to listen to what she had to say, "A-Ano...N-N-Naruto-kun, y-you could copy m-my notes, since you w-were l-late" the shy Hyuuga girl said as she slid her piece of paper toward Naruto. She was one of the only people who treated him nicely in the whole village.

"Thanks a bunch Hinata-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed with a big smile on his face, and he lifted his hands in the air, as if he was about to hug her,

"What's that ruckus in the back?!" The dolphin- like teacher near shouted. He hated being interrupted in the middle of the lesson, and visible tick marks appeared on his head. "Uzumaki! I should have guessed it would be you! Can't you be a normal kid for once?" Iruka trailed off, nearly forgetting about the Demon sealed in the young boy.

"Naruto normal, that's funny, sensei! You got anymore jokes?" Said a certain Inazuka boy, causing the rest of the class to laugh with him.

"Who was speaking to you, Dog Breath? I can see your words." The whole class laughed again, much louder this time.

"Enough! Both of you will be staying during your break time." Iruka was visibly annoyed, and if the tick mark wasn't a big enough clue, the scowl on his face was.

"Moody old dolphin..." Muttered Naruto. He was slightly scowling, and there were a few giggles spread throughout the class.

"What was that?" said the class teacher, and he looked much more annoyed than before. His tick mark had grown, consuming the side of his head, and it looked comical. .

"Nothing, sensei." Said Naruto. He was surprised his teacher had even heard him, as his voice was slightly above a whisper, and a shocked expression was on his face. He had forgotten all about the notes he was allowed to copy, and instead Naruto opted to go to sleep.

Hinata looked at the boy and smiled a little. He was one of her reasons to succeed in school;, he drove her forward to being a good kunoichi to impress him. Her mind drifted slowly toward them getting married and having children in the future, and her face turned a bright red, her eyes looking glazed over.

"Hinata, are you alright?" asked Kiba, "Are you coming down with a fever?" He looked slightly worried. He was sitting on the other side of Hinata. He liked the girl, but he kept it secret, and nobody noticed thanks to him being a big pervert. He concentrated on training often too, he was beginning to learn a new clan jutsu, and that caused his larger than normal arrogance.

XXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx xXXXXxxxxXXXXxxXXXXxxxXXXXXx xxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXX X

Naruto woke up eventually, and he looked around the once full class. It was now empty, and shined on by the red sky. At the front of the class stood an angry, scared young man with a tick mark on the side of his head. Naruto sighed - he hadn't slept in class for this long in his entire life, and it nearly surprised him.

"Naruto! I would say I'm disappointed in you, if I wasn't already used to this! You missed the Genjutsu portion of the day, and also the world history lesson! I would pay more attention if I were else will you become Hokage?" Iruka's voice was harsh, but not cold… it held a hint of disappointment in it. "But since it's you, how about we go out for a bowl of ramen, my treat?" Iruka suddenly relaxed, and his face had a slight smile on it. He had to be harder on his 'little brother' like figure, so Naruto could get to reach his goal.

XXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxXXXXxxx xxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxX XXXXxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXX X

Naruto and Iruka were now sitting in Ichiraku's ramen, and the teacher's face was horrified when he saw the massive pile of bowls that was sitting next to Naruto. Iruka could feel his wallet getting lighter by the second, and he now remembered why he seemed to be a bit short of money recently.

"Wow Naruto, keep at it, at this rate I could build a global empire of ramen stands" said the old man, Ichiraku. He enjoyed seeing Naruto come to his small place, not only because of the money, but because he generally liked the boy, almost like a son.

"Dad, stop teasing him! At this rate he'll eat until he explodes." Said the brunette called Ayame. She was the daughter of old man Ichiraku, and was working at the ramen restaurant nearly everyday, even though she was only 15. She had come to see Naruto as a sort of little brother over the years, plus his eating habits paid for her favourite pair of shoes.

XXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxx xxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXX XxxxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxx X

After eating through Iruka's wallet, Naruto started to walk home. He could see his apartment complex nearby, and he was walking in a much more upbeat manner than yesterday, but he didn't expect to see a mob of people waiting for him. Naruto prepared himself for his daily beating. He stopped and stood still, as the mob congregated all around him. It started with a punch to Naruto's face, and soon enough, he was getting punched and kicked from all sides, but this time it was much harder than before, and Naruto could feel his minds slowly blacking out. Was he finally allowed to die?

XXXXxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxx xXXXXxxXXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX X

Naruto re-awoke in some kind of sewer. He shouted out to someone, but it simply echoed: "Where is this place, I better not have ended up in hell." Naruto slowly started to walk ahead, gradually building up his speed, and after 10 minutes of normal walking, the young boy stood in front a massive set of gates. From the gates, razor sharp teeth, and blood red eyes could be seen, and this apparition of sorts was smiling at Naruto.

"Are you god? Am I dead?" Naruto asked. He was glad that his miserable life had been ended; he was slowly getting sick of living a life of school, nagging and getting beaten to near death.

"**Of course not you retarded child, I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune!, how did I end up sealed in a pussy like you? I would loved to have killed you myself, you bastard child!" ** The kyuubi nearly roared the words out, the evil smile never leaving its face.

Naruto was shocked. He always thought the Kyuubi was killed by the fourth Hokage., 'Sealed'… what did he mean by that? Naruto had a range of emotions play across his face, from angry, to shocked, to plain sad, "Where am I?." Naruto's tone was much colder than before, if it turned out to be what he thought. Then Hokage-Jiji had a lot to explain. It explained all the glares he had gotten throughout his life, and every beating.

"**God knows where we are, it's your mind! Now then, let me tell you something about the Birds, and the fucking yellow flash bee's, who sealed the Bird in a fucking pussy cat!" **The kyuubi looked visibly pissed off, and he was nearly snarling, but a smile came back to his face. When he saw Naruto's expression, he started to laugh

"**Now look, kid, you might die out there, so I'll do you a favour for both our survival. I'll give you my chakra whenever you need it, but don't be a pussy and have some god-damn pride." **Said the flaming red demon, and his tone was as serious as a demon can be.

Suddenly! A flame like energy started to surround Naruto, swirling around him, and lifting him up. A bright flash blinded Naruto's eyes. Next thing he knew he was back to being beaten, except that he felt this great energy inside of him, and it swirled and exploded around him, throwing the mob apart, as if they were paper bags in the wind. Naruto's whisker lines deepened, and his eyes turned blood red, while his nails turned into long claws. He was feeling stronger than ever.

A/N: I'm a mean, green, cliff hanging machine, you'll just have to stick around, Plus my chapters will be longer next time, so remember people wait 2 weeks for the next chapter, it will be great! Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
